Bound In Darkness
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: ON HIATUS! My response to the WIKTT marriage law challenge. It's old, I know... but I couldn't help myself. In order to spite dear Severus, Hermione accepts his petition. But someone will do anything to break the fragile bonds that they slowly build. R
1. The Law

****

The Law

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP universe… if I did, would I waste my time with fanfics?

A/N: I have never actually been to WIKTT… though I have tried to find it, and failed. However, I love reading Challenge fics, and I found the rules in another story and just had to write one myself. I'm sorry if it's less than formidable, but I'll try my best. This is my first and probably only attempt at the WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge. Enjoy!

__

Marriage Law Memo

Due to the rapidly rising number of pure-blood inbreeding resulting in still births, miscarriages, and squibs, a marriage law has been passed and is effective today. Any pure-blood witch/wizard above the age of 18 is to be married to either a muggle-born or a half-blood also 18 or older. This is to ensure the prosperity of the magical community. A pure-blood who wishes to petition for a muggle born or half blood witch or wizard should contact the proper ministry official. Any witch/wizard who receives a petition must accept. If they should receive more than one they are to choose within a week. Once a petition has been accepted the marriage should take place within 48 hours, and be consummated within 24. If a child is not produced within a year, the marriage shall be terminated and both parties will be partnered off once again. Any attempts to flee this arrangement shall result in immediate sentencing to Azkaban. The Ministry thanks you for your compliance.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

For the first time in many years, Albus Dumbledore let his anger get away from him. He slammed a fist down into the breakfast table, swearing loudly. The Great Hall fell silent, and he felt many eyes upon him. He smiled and apologized, claiming he had yet again fallen prey to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and the students went about their business. He looked down at the memo once again and wondered how many of his students would get petitions. A sudden fluttering of wings was heard and he figured he'd get his answer.

Hermione nearly fell over when nearly ten owls dropped letters in front of her. She looked down at them and decided to read the one that had been dropped first. She broke the seal, which she noticed had the Ministry crest on it, and unrolled the parchment.

**__**

To Miss Hermione Granger,

This letter is to notify you that you are of the age 18, and are thereby required to participate in the Marriage Law Act. This is due to your use of a Time Turner in your third year to take extra classes. If you have any questions, I'm sure Albus Dumbledore would have no objections to answering them.

Cornelius Fudge

She stared up at Dumbledore, who was looking around sadly. She picked up the next scroll.

****

Miss Hermione Granger,

You have been petitioned for by _Lucius Malfoy_, for _Draco Malfoy._ Do you choose to accept?

Below this were to boxes, one marked yes, and the other no. Hermione set it aside and read the rest of the petitions.** Andrew Green. Vincent Crabbe. **_Ewwww!_ **Curtis MacMillan. Jonathan Myres. Lyle Smithers. Gregory Goyle. **_Ewwww!_** Severus Snape…**

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, jumping from her seat. She quickly composed herself. Severus Snape? His _father_ petitioned for her, of course, but she wondered if he knew. She looked up to see him scowling at her. Obviously not…

She surveyed her list of possible suitors. The only one _not_ in Slytherin was Curtis MacMillan. _But…_ she thought, looking over at him, _he's not nearly my type. I would surely die from lack of intellectual stimulation._ The only other possibilities were Draco or Snape. Draco had definitely straightened out in the last year and a half, and had become a close friend of hers in the process. But she doubted he would be happy married to her as he already had his eye on someone. And she doubted Snape would be happy married to anybody. _I definitely need to talk to professor Dumbledore._

She walked up to his office after classes and found that the staircase was already there. Somebody had obviously had the same idea as her. She had taken all of her proposals with her. She walked into Dumbledore's office to see Draco and Severus seemingly waiting for her. She looked at them curiously.

"Ah, Hermione, have you already made a decision?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not exactly…" she said, shooting a glance at Draco, "I was thinking about Draco but-"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, "Hermione, my _father_ proposed for you. He knows I was planning on asking… somebody else to marry me, so he was going to trick you into this contract, so he could use you himself! Please, for your own safety, you cannot marry me!"

Hermione was quite surprised and disgusted after hearing this. She pulled out Draco's scroll and without thinking, checked 'no'. Immediately the scroll disappeared in a puff of red smoke and reappeared in front of Draco, still glowing red. Hermione smiled at the ministry's unknown humiliation to those rejected. She pulled out all of the other scrolls and marked the Death Eaters' sons as no first, satisfied that they would be sufficiently humiliated. She looked down at the remaining scrolls in front of her. _Snape… or Curtis? Well, I don't think I would be happy with either of them…_

"Miss Granger," Severus' deep voice shattered her thoughts, "You are surely not even contemplating accepting my father's feeble attempt to marry me off? I would rather be attacked by a colony of Jarvies than be married to an insufferable Gryffindor, such as yourself."

"Really?" Hermione sniffed.

"Naturally," he replied, "You _are, _after all, just a child- a mere chit of a girl."

"Well, then-" Hermione held up the scroll defiantly, "I _accept_!" She checked yes and then gasped. "Bloody hell! What have I done?" The scroll disappeared in pink smoke this time and a bright glowing pink heart appeared over Severus' head. It hovered for a few moments before exploding in confetti and another scroll dropped out of it, into Severus' hand.

He scowled at her. "Just great… a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a student… and better yet, she'd cut off her own nose, just to spite her face."

Hermione laughed harshly. "I'd say I just severed my ARM!" she yelled, bursting into tears and running from the room.

"And emotional to boot," Severus sighed, "Albus, haven't you got anything to say about this?"

"Yes, of course," he stood up and grinned, "Congratulations."

Draco grinned back up at him and then left, following Hermione. She was, of course, headed to the lake outside on the grounds. It was her thinking spot. He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I think you made the right decision," he said quietly.

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Are you kidding me? He's a snaky bastard and my Potions Professor! I wonder if the ministry would let me take back my proposal…"

"I don't think so," Draco said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, "Besides, if you married somebody else, it's more than likely they'd be dead within a week. Either by my father's hand, or You-know-who's."

"Well that's just freaking great! So I either marry my teacher or a Death Eater! Those aren't very good choices! Especially when the teacher we're speaking of is SNAPE," she growled.

"Snape's not all that bad, Hermione," Draco defended, "He's always been more of a father than Lucius to me. And- well, he is on our side, right?"

"Yeah… you know, I've always had this secret admiration for him… the way he is always risking his neck for people who don't really seem to like or accept him," she confessed.

At that very moment Severus was walking up behind them. He heard that and stopped dead in his tracks. Nobody had ever even mentioned how much he had at risk. Nobody but Dumbledore of course. Damn it all, but that man was like a father to him. He made a mental note to bring it up in some kind of casual conversation in the future and continued on his trek.

"Really? Not many people would say that about him," Draco said, grinning.

"Yeah…" Hermione smiled, "I mean, if he's risking that much for all us 'insufferable Gryffindors', then he can't be too horrible-" she stopped speaking when she noticed the aforementioned "he" walking toward them. She stood quickly and Draco followed. They met him half way and placed the usual scowl firmly on his face.

Hermione merely smiled up at him determined not to let her own decision kill her- or at least not to show it. "Was there something you needed Professor?"

"Yes. Dumbledore suggested that we talk…" he looked at Draco, "alone. About- wedding preparations."

"So soon?" Hermione said, before she could stop herself.

"Miss Granger, you _are_ aware of the fact that we are to be married in two days' time?" Severus said, smirking.

"Of course… must've slipped my mind. Of course we should talk. If you'll excuse me Draco?"

Hermione and Severus walked to the castle together, leaving Draco grinning. _Maybe this'll all work out for the best…_

****

Alright… so what do you think? Should I continue? Should I not? I need 10 reviews first. If ten people say I should continue first then I will, but if ten people tell me to quit first, then I'm afraid I'll have to do that. Merci! 


	2. Marriage Plans

**Marriage Plans**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing… and if think that I intend to make any profit off of this story, you are sadly mistaken.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So... married in two days. And then... consummated within 24 hours of the wedding? Just great!" she groaned. She and Severus had retired to his office and were talking over cucumber sandwhiches.

"You accepted..." he accused flatly.

"Well, it was either be tied down to a death eater, be _given _to a death eater, be bored to death and have my intelligence stifled for the rest of my life, or _you_. I'd say those were pretty slim pickings!" she spat, groaning again, "I should've just gone with Ernie's brother!"

Severus merely shook his head at that. "The MacMillan's are known for being incredibly old fashioned. The moment you accepted they would have pulled you out of school, because they believe a woman's place is in the home."

"That's bull-" she stopped herself, "er... crap. Heh."

Severus raised an eyebrow, giving her a calculating look. "Yes, well... about the wedding..."

"Yeah... the wedding," Hermione said.

"Family only of course," he said.

"Well, even then it's still a pretty big wedding... what with your family, my parents, Harry, Luna, Neville, and the Weasleys," she said.

"They are _not_ your family," he replied.

"They are so... they've been with me through everything. They're more like my family than my actual family. And if they can't be at my wedding then I guess we're both getting a trip to Azkaban," she said, putting the fakest, sweetest smile she could.

"Fine. They may come," he said in a forced voice. _'She's more like a Slytherin than anyone would've thought.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore strode in. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you're having the wedding here, at Hogwarts. Am I to understand, then, that the staff is invited?"

Before Severus could protest Hermione stood up and walked over to him smiling. "Of course. He wouldn't dream of keeping my _family_ out of the wedding."

Dumbledore beamed down at her, pulling her into a fatherly embrace. "You're more like a daughter to me than anything Hermione. If he ever gets to be too much, you can always come and talk to me."

"Thank you," she said, stepping away from him and turning to Severus, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have friends that I need to tell and parents that I still need to Owl about this little arrangement. Good evening."

"Good evening," he replied as she left the room.

"Now, I believe I know who all to invite, and shall therefore be assisting you in sending them out," Dumbledore said, sitting down across from Severus.

_'If it weren't for the old man's outburst at breakfast I would think he had planned this... then again, he may have still...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! there, next chapter completed. How was it? Good, Bad, It should be burned? Why don't you tell me in a review. Unless you're going to tell me it sucks, because then you shouldn't waste your time or energy, because I ignore all pointless flames, and make fun of them in later chapters. Love bunches! A' bientot!**


	3. Nervous Breakdown

Nervous Breakdowns

Disclaimer; You know the drill.

Author's Notes: In the reviews of the last chapter, a couple people said that they were taking the whole law too well- or at least Hermione was. So here is the chapter where it all falls apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked to her the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Ron waiting for her. She sent them a weary smile.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Not bad... he was at least polite," she replied, sitting between them on the couch.

"Man- I knew I should have petitioned for you sooner..." Ron said.

"Ron, you petitioned for me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, well it was dad's idea," he said, blushing, "He knew about what Lucius was doing and decided that it would be better if you were married to someone that you at least _liked_. He said that it would make it easier for when you had to- you know..."

"Had to what?" she said.

"_Consummate_ _the marriage_," he whispered, refusing to look at her.

Hermione's mind went blank. She had completely forgotten about that aspect of the contract.

"Oh gross! I can't even picture that... I DON'T WANT TO PICTURE THAT!" Harry exclaimed, "It's just too bizarre!"

Hermione suddenly stood up and ran out the portrait.

"Shit!" Harry said, smacking himself on the forehead, "I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut!"

"Should we go get her?" Ron asked.

"No, she needs time to think," Harry replied.

X

Hermione ran through the castle, determined not to cry. Not now. _I can't believe this! What the hell have I gotten myself into? All my life I've imagined my first time to be with someone that I love... and now...._

She ran faster, tears streaming evenly. She didn't even notice when she ran by two people- didn't care, really. She just kept running. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it had to be somewhere out of that castle.

Severus and Albus stared after her, bemused. It took only one nod from Dumbledore to have Severus walking swiftly after her.

She burst through the castle doors and ran across the grounds. To her, the Dark Forest seemed like a welcome relief. She ran into the dense coppice, unaware of the slightly alarmed Severus that was following her. She tripped once and simply ignored the pain, getting up and setting off at a somewhat slower run. She tripped again and this time she stayed down, pounding her fist into the ground.

"I hate this stupid law!" she screamed at nobody, "What the hell did I do to deserve this? Nothing, that's what!"

Severus froze, listening.

"If it weren't for all of those stuck up pureblood BASTARDS, I wouldn't be here. If it weren't for the entire wizarding world's stupid pride- and their stupid anti muggle attitude- I would NOT be in this bloody situation, and maybe I could be marrying someone that I chose out of love instead of out of necessity!" she ranted, then, just as suddenly as it started, her crying ceased, "Though I suppose he _is_ the lesser of the evils... and he isn't half bad looking..." She suddenly began laughing.

_She's gone completely insane!_ Severus thought.

"Regardless... I won't stand for this," she sat up, brushing her shirt off, "I have to leave..."

"That would be quite imprudent on your part," Severus said, taking a step toward her.

Her head shot up when she heard that all too familiar voice. "And why is that? Anything's better than this."

"Would that include spending several years in Azkaban?" he asked, and her eyes fell, "Despite whatever brought on your sudden nervous breakdown, I assure you, marriage to me is far better than what you would be subjected to in Azkaban."

She sighed, standing up and walking past him. She looked straight ahead, not meeting his gaze- not even really seeing where she was going. Her mind was once again completely, blissfully blank.

He followed her out of the forest, and, when she remained silent, decided to spark conversation himself.

"Would you care to further elaborate on as to why you threw that little temper tantrum?" he asked.

She turned and shot him a glare that would have any lesser man recoil, but he matched it easily. "Temper tantrum? Is that what you think that was?" she spat, her eyes blazing at him, "If it had been over something little, then- yeah- it _might_ have been a temper tantrum, but not this time! No, this is about something bigger than _shoes_ or some other frivolous thing that I'm sure you're thinking of."

"And exactly what would that be?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" her eyes bore into his, "It was about you and the marriage that I'm being _forced into_ and this whole **_stupid law_**!!"

"Please do keep your voice down," he said smoothly, "I don't want you going and waking your rather large friend, Hagrid."

"I don't fucking care!" she screamed, "The whole damned castle could wake RIGHT NOW and I wouldn't give a rat's ass! You, sir, are a bastard! You are a cold, heartless, greasy, unfeeling, son of a bitch! Do you hear me? And I don't care if you take away every point Gryffindor has, it is worth it, just to have you know this! You are taking this far too well, and I know _precisely_ why- you think this law terribly convenient, don't you? You're just looking to get laid! Well don't look to me! I'd rather be dead than be tied down to the likes of you!"

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by her outburst.

She screamed in a rather unladylike manner and took off, full sprint, into the castle. He took after her, right on her heels the entire time, making sure she thought she was winning. She finally got tired of their game of cat and mouse and burst into the first room she saw, shutting the door soundly in his face. She locked the door and put up every ward she could think of.

"Miss Granger, open this door this instant," he hissed from just outside the door.

"No. I told you I'd rather be dead than be tied down to you..." she said, "Are there any spells for suicide professor?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you anything like that?" he asked.

"Oh that's right... I'm your ticket out of celibacy," she said sardonically.

He growled in frustration. "Hermione, please... just open the damn door!"

That almost made her fall over. "What did you say?"

"Open the door?" he said, confused.

"No- you called me by my first name," she said, lowering the wards and unlocking the door.

He opened it, stepping into the room. He shot her the best glare he could manage, but she still stared at him with an utterly vacant expression.

"At least shut your mouth, girl," he said.

She suddenly burst into tears, falling to her knees. His eyes widened and he merely gazed at her, for once in his life he was completely baffled.

"S-stop crying," he said, sounding- even to himself- unsure. He walked over to her, hoisting her up and sitting her on the edge of the desk. "Why the devil are you crying now?"

She looked up suddenly and the next thing he knew there was a stinging sensation on the left side of his face. The little chit had actually smacked him!

"You- you- jerk! One minute you're calling me by my first name, and the next you're back to snide monikers! Why can't you just try to be a little nicer?" she said.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, so he was standing in between her legs. He ran a finger down her jaw. "Is this nice enough for you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So? How was it? I love to give you guys cliffies! I hate reading them, but I love to write them... don't worry... if you all bug me enough, I'll write more soon! TTFN!


	4. Being Nice Has Its Rewards

Being Nice Has Its Rewards

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Author's Notes: No, regardless of what the title entails, there is NO explicit content in this chapter... sorry!

X

Hermione couldn't say anything as his mouth descended to hers. His lips captured hers in a sweet kiss and she found her eyes closing. She was drowning in sensations. She had never- not in her entire life- been kissed like that. Sure, Victor had kissed her. He had even tried to "cop a feel", as Ron put it, but it had been nothing like this. This- this was heaven! She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands left its place on her hip to caress the back of her neck.

He moved away from her, smirking. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, smiling. Her thumbs brushed along his cheekbones tenderly.

"Thank you," she said.

Whatever reaction he had expected, it was definitely not this! His brow furrowed with confusion at her mood swings. He would never admit it, but a small part of his subconscious suspected that she was suffering from Pre-Menstrual Syndrome. He grabbed her hands and held them gently in his own, giving her a questioning look.

She chuckled. "All I was looking for was a _small_ glimpse of at least a semblance of a tender side under all those black, billowing robes and cold glares."

"And did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"I think I did," she replied, "Now, I'm sure that my friends will be terribly worried if I don't return soon."

"Right, of course," he said, dropping her hands.

"Good night," she said, pausing on her way through the doorway to add, "Severus."

He stood in the empty classroom for what seemed like an eternity before he gained enough feeling in his legs to walk down to the dungeons.

X

"Hermione! Where the hell did you go?" Ron asked.

"Just- for a walk," she said, "Actually, more of a run."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. It was then that she noticed Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Dean had gathered in the common room with them.

"Why do ask?" she said.

"Hermione, I have known you for the better part of my life, I can tell when something has happened. You left here in tears and now you're beaming," he said, grinning.

"Have a late night tryst, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"You could say that..." she said, smirking.

"With who?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well... I wouldn't exactly call it a tryst. It was more of- just a really nice kiss," Hermione said.

"WITH WHO?" Ron asked again.

"Severus," she replied.

"Sev- Snape?" he screamed.

"Ron, shut up. He was actually very nice to me... kind of," she said, "It was really confusing. He's an incredibly frustrating man!"

"I can't believe it! It's almost as though you **_want_** to shack up with the greasy git!" Ron shouted.

"Shut up!" she said, her eyes wide.

"No! You're the one having late night snogging sessions with that snarky old bastard!" Ron suddenly turned away from her, "I can't even look at you Hermione! He's twenty years older than you! _Twenty god damned years!_ That's just disgusting!"

Hermione was crying again. She hugged herself, shaking uncontrollably. "Just shut up!"

Neville suddenly stood up and walked over to Ron. He spun him around by his shoulder and Ron was suddenly thrown back when his face connected with Neville's fist.

"Do you want to know what I think, Ron? I think the only bastard tonight is _you_!" Neville spat, "Hermione is shook up enough already without you helping. She has just gotten over her fucking fear of this whole thing and then you go and drudge it up again? I don't think so! That just won't fly with me!"

The entire room fell into silence. Nobody expected that. **(And I'm sure none of you did either)**

Neville walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Hermione. I'm sure he's not as bad of a guy as we all think. I mean... after all he's done for the wizarding world, he can't be."

"You're right, Nev," she replied, "He's not as bad as we all think. I mean, yeah he'd kind of bipolar, but under all of that hard ass exterior, he does have a better side."

"I'm glad. If he didn't I would be forced to kill him and petition for you myself," Neville said.

"But- you're not a pureblood," she said.

"Well then I'd kill Fudge, too. I can take 'em all," Neville said.

"Yeah, that's one hell of a right hook," Ron said, "Been practicing much?"

Neville shot him a glare that would have made even the Dark Lord's blood run cold. "If you're just going to continue being an ass then I suggest you save me the trouble and just stay down."

"No, I think I'm finished... sorry Hermione. I just needed to vent," he said, "I guess I'll get used to the idea."

"You had better, because I'm not changing my mind and wizard marriages are permanent. There's no divorce, and the only way to get out of one is if your spouse dies," Hermione said.

"Yeah I know... Dad explained it all," he said, "Now... I guess I would like to know just how you came to postulate that Snarky Snape has a _nice side_."

"Well... after I left here..." And so Hermione told them all about the scene in the forest and her flight to the castle. (I'm not going to elaborate on the explanation, for you all have already seen it.) Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny gasped and "aww"ed at appropriate intervals, while the boys made idle threats to Severus, such as; "If he's ever a cold bastard to you again, just tell us and we'll beat the shit out of him."

When she was finished Ginny hugged her. "I can't believe that! Snape has a heart!"

"And apparently he's a really good kisser, judging from you flushed face when you came in here," Lavender said.

Hermione nodded. "Oh my god, you have no idea-!"

A collective groan came from the boys and Hermione laughed.

"We can talk details in the dorm later," Parvati whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah, for now we just want to know if we're invited to the wedding," Ginny said.

"Of course!" Hermione said, "I made sure that Dumbledore invited all of you! You should have seen the look on Severus' face when I told him that I'd be inviting _all_ the Weasleys! It was priceless! He was terrified."

Ron grinned proudly. "What can I say? We're a rowdy bunch!"

"I have no idea how you turned out Ginny," Lavender said.

"She's an oddball!" Harry teased.

"Yeah, but a right cute oddball," Seamus said, winking at her.

"Hey man! That's my sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"You didn't seem to have to big a problem hinting at Harry the last- oh I don't know- five or six years!" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed. "She has a point Ron. Though, it's not really a surprise that it took so long for Harry to ask you out, Gin. He and Ron only recently discovered that I'm a girl!"

"Wow... I've know that since the day you graced our halls with you beauty!" Dean said dramatically.

She kissed his cheek. "You're sweet... maybe I'll have you at my bachelorette party!"

Dean smiled. "I'd be happy to oblige a bunch of hot- that is sweet girls..."

"Yeah... I'm sure," Parvati said. They all laughed.

"I could come!" Neville said, flexing his arms in a macho way, "Ever since that summer that my gran took me to the States I've only gotten sexier..."

Hermione grinned. It was true... something had changed about Neville when he came back in his sixth year. He had gotten really toned... he was actually pretty hot.

"I don't know... I think I'm willing to consider that," Hermione said.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Of course we'd have to peruse the merchandise rather thoroughly."

"Ginny! Your brother's right there!" Neville exclaimed.

"Not to mention her boyfriend!" Harry growled.

"Oh right! Sorry Harry!" Neville said, flashing him a grin.

They continued talking and before they knew it there was a grey light filtering through the curtains. Seamus yawned.

"Maybe we should get to bed..." he said.

"Tomorrow... I get married tomorrow..." Hermione said.

"Holy shit," Seamus added.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well... I guess I'll go see if Severus is awake..." Hermione smiled, "It'll take a while to get used to that... calling him Severus."

She walked out of the common room and down to the dungeons. She stopped at the door she knew led to Severus' personal quarters and pounded her fist on the door.

"What?" Severus yelled.

"Are you awake?" she asked, then mentally kicked herself. _Chalk one up on the stupidest questions of my life..._

"No... I'm so intelligent that I can hold a conversation in my sleep," he said sarcastically, **(A/N; Here's your sign...)** "Of course I'm awake."

He opened the door, clad only in his green cotton pajama pants. "The question is, why are you?"

"I actually haven't been to bed yet," she replied, "I was wondering if I could see the invitations... if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no... I was just sleeping- like a normal human being- but it's fine. You can come in here and start rummaging through my things and-"

"Thanks," she said, walking past him, "And I wasn't aware that _you_ were a normal human being. As far as I'm concerned a normal human being doesn't risk his life to be a spy in order to save a bunch of people that he doesn't even really like. To me, that just screams Saint."

Severus couldn't suppress a chuckle at the thought. He? A Saint? The very idea was laughable!

She looked at the large stack of invitations. "Why so many?" she asked.

"Albus seemed to think it fit to invite the staff and about half the Gryffindor dorm plus misters Malfoy and Zabini," Severus said, "That along with my family, yours, and the entire Weasley brood makes for a very large wedding."

"Oh good, then I won't have to add anybody," she said, smiling at him.

Severus' jaw dropped. _Not even married yet and she's already acting like a meddling wife!_ he thought.

"So... it's a Sunday right? That means tomorrow's a Monday..." she said, taking a seat in one of his large plush chairs.

"Albus has cancelled classes for tomorrow on account that none of the teachers will all be at our wedding. It is scheduled for eight o'clock in the morning. The reception will be held in the Great Hall and Albus is going to announce to the entire school that, though they won't be attending the actual wedding, they are all more than welcome to attend the reception if they so desire," Severus explained.

"That's a good idea," she said, "Though I doubt that many of the Slytherins will be attending."

"You might be surprised..." Severus said, "Quite a few of the Slytherin students are actually strong followers of young Mr. Potter. They are just... held back by their parents' will."

"Really? Could I possibly get a list of these students?" she asked.

"Why?" he retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I would simply like to speak with these individuals... personally. Neither Harry nor Ron will accompany me. I will even speak to them here or in your office if you wish," she said.

"Hermione..." he said tentatively, "I know you're hiding something from me."

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"Could you please tell me? If you want I'll even keep it a secret from the other teachers," he said.

"That would be good... though Dumbledore already knows. Blasted man knows everything," she said.

"Yes, it gets to be such a nuisance... I'm almost afraid to shower," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Yes... well..." she looked up at him, "Okay, I'll tell you, but only if afterward you'll give me that list."

"Very well," he replied.

"Alright, since our fifth year, when Umbridge- I cringe at the name of that toad- started teaching DADA. Harry, Ron, and I didn't think she was doing a very good job of preparing students for the war, so we took matters into our own hands," she said.

"So like Gryffindors..." Severus sighed.

"Shut up and listen," she said, "Anyway, that's when we created DA- Dumbledore's Army."

Severus chuckled at the name. "What a clever play on the Ministry."

"Yeah, we know. So we recruited people from all houses in all years that we thought were trustworthy and we took an oath. When any one of us sold us out to someone we couldn't trust _completely_ he or she would get a certain mark on their forehead... I'm sure you know what that mark is," she said.

"Of course... that little Ravenclaw got plenty of taunting in this classroom," Severus said.

She smirked. "I'm sure... Well, we didn't think anybody in Slytherin was trustworthy- or rather we didn't know any of them well enough and didn't care to walk up to them and ask; 'hey do you support Voldemort?' So we didn't invite any of them. However, if you would kindly give me that list, I would like to extend that invitation. We need to strengthen inter-house relations as much as is possible. The final battle is coming, I can feel it, and we need as many people to fight with us as we can get."

Severus was amazed her passion. He simply waved his wand and a piece of parchment flew into his hand. He quickly scribbled names down on it and handed it to her. E scanned it quickly.

"Pansy Parkinson? I never would have thought..." she said.

"She was much like Draco. However, once Draco came to the light side, she seemed to be shaken into reality. I spent several days trying to answer her incessant questions about what is right and wrong... I finally just sent her to Dumbledore," Severus said.

"Well, thanks for this... I'll be bringing them here, then?" she asked.

"Yes... I think they'll be much more comfortable here than up in your frivolous Gryffindor rooms," he said.

"Thanks so much Severus... you won't regret this, I swear. Plan on having company later this evening," she said, leaving him with his thoughts.

X

Okay... wow that was a long one. Review as always.... S'il vous plais et Merci! A'bientot!


	5. New Alliances

New Alliances

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

X

Severus sat down in a large plush chair that rested near the fire place in his personal chambers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an actual conversation with a person and truly been interested in what they had to say. Hermione fascinated him- it was that simple. She was quite beautiful, and had an intellect to rival his own. She even seemed to have quite a grasp on the upcoming war, contrary to what he had previously believed.

Until five minutes ago, he had believed Hermione and _all_ students, for that matter, to be completely oblivious. They all acted as though there wasn't a care in the world, and it sickened him. He always thought, "Do they not realize the seriousness of what is happening? Are they that completely daft that they joke and play as the wizarding world crumbles before them?" However, they were apparently more prepared than the previous generation had been.

'**_Secret meetings... who'd have thought? No doubt that Potter runs them...'_** he scoffed. **_It is plain to see that not only is Hermione the brains behind the whole thing, but she is also the brawn. Potter is merely an image- an idol to follow! Savior of the wizarding world- pah! Hermione is the true savior... _**

He looked up suddenly. "When did I start calling her by her first name?" he asked nobody in particular.

'**_Since you realized you may actually- shall we say like her, for now?_** a voice in his head answered.

"Bloody nonsense... utter bull!" he muttered, shaking the voices from his head.

'**_Maybe it is Potter who is to lead us through the war, but he could not do it without Hermione's help. Hell! He couldn't do it without any of those bloody Gryffindors' help... and I do believe he knows it- which makes him an even better person. Damn!'_** he thought.

He stood and dressed quickly. He wrote a quick note to Hermione and sent his owl, Cassandra, to give it to her.

X

Hermione walked back into the common room to see them all still sitting up. They looked up from their activities as she stepped through the portrait. She smiled.

"What would you all say to inviting some Slytherins into the DA?" she said.

"Well, we already invited Draco and Blaise, so who else is there?" Harry asked.

"How would you feel if I told you that I talked to Severus and he gave me a list of Slytherins who don't support Voldemort?" she replied.

"Well, I would ask to see the list," Harry said, holding out his hand.

"You can't- I promised Severus that I, alone, would speak to them and I, alone, would know who they were until they chose to make it known to anyone else," she said.

"Exactly how much did you tell your darling Severus?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh he knows pretty much everything," she said, causing them all to groan.

"Then why exactly do you remain unmarked?" Seamus asked.

"Severus is completely trustworthy. I'm going to put him under oath with the rest of the Slytherins tonight, so he can't tell even if he wants to," she said.

"Good idea... ever since we changed the oath in sixth year so that you plain can't tell _anyone_ who is not completely trustworthy, I've felt that much better," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I think I'm going to change and go to breakfast. Anyone care to join me?" she asked, transfiguring her clothes into black, flared jeans and an emerald green halter top. They all stood, with several cheers from the guys, and headed for the Great Hall.

Hermione pushed open the doors and Draco pulled her into his arms. She raised her eyebrows at him, giggling. She looked toward the head table and saw Severus scowling. _Is he- could he be- **jealous**? I can use this..._She pulled him down and kissed him lightly.

"Quite a 'good morning', Draco," she said.

"Back at 'ya," he replied, "I hugged you because I got a note from Sev saying that you wanted to meet and a select group of Slytherins in his office to discuss- _that_. So, why did you kiss me?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the head table. Draco followed the motion and saw the black look that Severus sent him. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Playing games, are we? Well, I'm happy to oblige," he said, placing an arm around her waist and walking with her to the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to each other and she fixed him a plate and then herself.

Harry and Ron watched this display with questioning expressions. Hermione laughed and whispered across to them to look at Severus. They did and grinned.

"Sneak," Ron said.

"That's a low blow, 'Mione," Harry added.

"I know, but I think it's funny," she said, digging into her food.

She, of course, was finished way before the boys. She opened her mouth to attempt conversation just as the room echoed with the sound of wings. She looked up to see a pure black owl with intelligent golden eyes land in front of her. She took the note from its leg and stroked its back as she read it. _'Hermione, meet me in my quarters after breakfast. SS'_ She smiled. She cleared a spot on the table for the owl to sit, but it had a mind of its own. She knew an invitation to stay when she saw one and climbed onto Hermione's shoulder.

"That's Cassandra," Draco said, "He almost never uses her to send mail..."

"Well, then I feel privileged," Hermione replied, feeding Cassandra a bit of a soft bagel. Cassandra rubbed the top of her head against Hermione's cheek affectionately. "Would you like to come with me to my room so that I can reply to your master?"

Cassandra hooted in response and took off suddenly. Hermione shrugged, but gaped when, only moments later, the beautiful bird returned with a clean roll of parchment, a quill, and tiny vial of black ink. She grinned.

"Good girl, Cassandra," she whispered, "Severus trained you well, didn't he?"

Cassandra's eyes immediately swiveled to where her master sat and hooted. She pecked the parchment lightly, indicating that Hermione should write. She dipped the quill into the ink and wrote; _'Severus- Cassandra is beautiful. She's so intelligent! I suspect you trained her a little, but somehow I get that she is just naturally intelligent. Of course I will meet you in your quarters. Hermione P.S. I had a cat like her once.'_ She tied the note to Cassandra's leg and sent the owl immediately to Severus.

"So, that was Snape's owl?" Harry asked, "Bloody smart bird, that one."

"Reminds me of that bloody smart cat- OW!" Ron exclaimed, "What'd you kick me for, Harry?"

"It's okay. Crookshanks was old when I bought him...it was only a matter of time before he died," Hermione said, smiling reassuringly.

"Maybe you should get a new familiar?" Draco suggested.

"You know what? Maybe I should... what should I get though?" Hermione said, "I don't need an owl, since Severus already has one..."

"Maybe another cat," Ginny suggested.

"No... I'll think about that. Maybe I'll get a magical creature," she said, "Maybe I'll get a Niffler... no, those things are supposed to be destructive to belongings. Perhaps a Crup. Oh, wait- they're scavengers and are far too aggressive toward Muggles. Maybe I should get a Phoenix... except they're so rare and expensive! Damn! Maybe I'll just get a normal pet."

"Good idea," Draco said, laughing.

"Hmm... I'll go today," she said, "Well, I'm done with breakfast, so I suppose I should be going."

"See you around," Harry said.

She flashed him a quick peace sign and blew a kiss to Draco before rushing out of the Great Hall. She walked up to the door to his private quarters and, instead of knocking like a normal person would, she pulled out her wand and blew the door up. She ran inside, laughing like a maniac, to see that not only was Severus in the room, but so was-

"Lucius Malfoy?" she exclaimed, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am talking with Severus. Surely that is not a crime," he said smoothly. Hermione couldn't help but think about how many women would swoon at his voice... but not her. To her, the sound of his voice was sickening.

"Well maybe not, but he has a prior engagement with his _fiancé_," she said, walking further into the room until she stood between the two men.

"Really? And where is this fiancé?" Lucius asked.

"Well," Severus said, raising an eyebrow, "She's standing right in front of you."

The only sign of emotion from Lucius at that moment was his eyes, which were blazing. "Really? I was under the impression that she still had not decided."

"Did Draco tell you this?" she asked.

"Why y-" Lucius paused as he noticed her use of his son's first name and narrowed his eyes, "Yes... he did. Have you two become- _close_?"

"And what exactly would you do if I told you yes?" she retorted.

"I would have to have a heart to heart with him about associating with mud-blood trash," Lucius said and in a heart beat he was pinned against the wall by his throat.

"I would appreciate it terribly if you didn't use _that word_ in the presence of a lady- not to mention my fiancé- Lucius," Severus hissed, squeezing his throat just ever so slightly.

"Terribly sorry... must have- slipped my mind," Lucius replied and Severus let him go.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Hermione- alone," he said.

"Yes- of course," Lucius said, "Good day to you both."

Severus repaired the door with a simple spell (you all know which one) and turned to Hermione. She grinned.

"Thanks," she said.

"It was no problem," he said coolly, "Now I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come here..."

"Not really. We _are_ to be married soon- tomorrow in fact- so there doesn't really need to be a reason, now does there?" she said in her famous matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I suppose not- but there is a reason," he said, "I was wondering if you've heard from your parents since you owled them."

"Actually, no, I haven't," she replied.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm? What do you mean 'hmm'? That means something- it always does!" she exclaimed.

"It simply means that I'm thinking," he said, holding back a laugh, "I was just thinking that you don't know how your parents have reacted."

"No, I don't," she urged, "And..."

"So you don't know what to expect at the wedding... they could try to stop the whole thing," Severus said.

"Oh... shit," she muttered, and then slapped a hand over her mouth, looking wide eyed at him.

"No need for that, Hermione. You may speak in whatever manner you wish while you are within these walls," he said, grinning.

"Oh good," she sighed, "I was just hoping you wouldn't take away any points."

He chuckled. There was a sudden flapping of wings and Cassandra fluttered into the room and perched on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've noticed how well you two have been getting along," Severus said, smiling, "It's good, considering you two will be seeing much of each other."

"So she _does_ stay here with you?" Hermione asked.

"She stays in the commons area of my quarters," he said, "I tried to put her in the owlery, but she didn't seem to like that very much."

"Heh. I'm planning on going... out today. Would you care to join me?" she asked, completely out of the blue.

"I suppose so. Where, exactly, were you planning on going?" he replied.

"Just... out," she stated, "Maybe to Hogsmeade." _And maybe not..._

"Really? Well, since it _is_ the weekend, I'd be happy to escort you to Hogsmeade," Severus said, flashing white teeth at her.

"Great," she pushed her back away from her face, "I'll go and get my money and then we can go."

"There will be no need," he said, making her look up at him in confusion, "As your fiancé, I will pay for anything you buy today."

The 'down-to-business' tone didn't hide the intimacy behind what he was asking of her. _Him_ pay for _her_ purchases? She could just imagine the shocked looks on her friends' faces when she tells them.

"That's really not necessary..."

"Nonsense. If it will soothe your Gryffindor chivalry, you may think of it as a sort of- wedding gift," he said, never losing his cool façade.

She smiled. "I guess it'd be okay... but just this once- and you have to let me buy you something."

"I won't object as long as you promise that it won't be anything expensive or tasteless," he said, shooting her a suspicious glare.

"Severus, I have never bought anything tasteless in my life and I don't plan to start now," she replied.

"Good. We should go now," he said, striding past her and out the door. She followed him, nearly jogging to keep up with his fast pace.

They stopped only once when on the way to Hogsmeade, when Hermione was lagging too far behind. She sighed when they entered Hogsmeade and immediately requested that they go and get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. He complied and they quickly found a booth at the back. She found it hard to ignore the strange looks they were receiving from the other occupants of the pub, though Severus didn't seem to be having trouble.

After they finished off their drinks, they migrated back outdoors. Hermione turned to him. "I'd like to go... for a walk."

"A walk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to take a walk," she said, looking toward a particular building, "I know you're probably going to hate this, but could we possibly take a walk by- the Shrieking Shack?"

He barely winced, but it was enough to notice if you were actually looking for it. Hermione saw it and immediately regretted bringing up the place. She knew, of course, about the possibly deadly prank that Sirius had tried to pull on Severus, and how James had saved him and then died before Severus could repay the debt.

She opened her mouth to tell him to forget about it, when he suddenly grabbed her arm and began pulling her, forcibly, up the hill. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I have no idea... I have no control over my body. I suppose we'll find out soon enough," he replied.

Perfectly aware that they could be heading straight into a trap, she curled her fingers around her wand inside her pocket. He finally came to an abrupt halt and looked down at her. He smiled when he saw that she was poised to do battle. _She really would make a great Auror... or Defense Against the Dark Arts professor..._ Wait a minute! Did he just think about somebody else getting the position of DADA teacher- and was HAPPY about it? That's it- he was officially losing his mind!

If it weren't for his years of training to be completely immovable, he would have jumped out of his skin at the low mewl that came from above them. In a flash both Hermione and Severus had their wands out and were facing upward. However, they froze at what they saw.

Seemingly stuck in the tree, was a small Black Panther cub with _wings_! Protruding from its back were great, black, raven wings! The intelligent cerulean eyes gazed down at her with such intensity that she was sure it would open its mouth and speak. Hermione gasped audibly. She placed her wand back in her pocket and held her arms out to the creature, making soothing noises as she- for it was indeed a female- crawled slowly down the tree toward her. The animal, which was not so small after all, began purring loudly as it nestled in Hermione's arms.

"Severus, do you know what this is?" she asked, stroking its head.

"No... care to elaborate?" he said.

"This is a _Volaticus Panthera_, which is Latin for 'winged Panther'. It is a species thought to be extinct by the entire wizarding world. They were sought after for their pelts because they are completely immune to all curses and spells... including the Unforgivables," she explained, "It was usually native to mountainous regions, so I have no idea why she's here, but... that's the odd thing. I was reading up on wizard myths and it said that the only time the Volaticus Panthera comes down from its nest is when it senses its familiar is near by. They have enormous magical powers and only choose the strongest of wizards to be companions with. When a person is bound to the Volaticus Panthera, they become partially immune to curses as well. They still are affected, but not as badly. For instance, if they are struck with the Killing Curse, they would only suffer pain... probably immense pain, but it's still a far cry from death."

"Okay... so you're telling me that this- thing- has chosen you for its familiar?" he asked.

"I never said that... but it would seem so, wouldn't it? It was probably also the reason you lost control of your body. As I said, they possess incredibly strong magical powers," she said, "I'm going to have to read more about them later this week. In the meantime, how are we supposed to get little Artemis back to the castle without drawing too much attention?"

"Artemis?" he asked.

"Yes, Artemis. The Greek Goddess of the hunt, protector of the young, and lady of wild things. She was also Apollo's twin sister, and-"

"Good Lord Hermione, is there anything that you don't know?" Severus exclaimed.

"Well, yes. I have no idea what Fudge was thinking when he imposed that law. I truly do pity the girl who gets stuck with Crabbe or Goyle," she said, chuckling.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who pity _you_," he said bitterly.

"Yes, well there are plenty more who envy me," she said smiling up at him, "Now... back to Artemis..."

"Right..." _Must ask her about that later, _he thought, continuing, "We could simply use a cloaking spell."

"Right... except she's immune to spells," Hermione said, "If only she didn't have any wings..."

The wings suddenly folded close to her back and to Hermione's surprise, disappeared completely. Artemis looked up at her, and Hermione swore she saw them twinkle in that knowing way that Dumbledore's always do when he knows something that you do not. She grinned.

"Well, that takes care of that," she said.

"Such a fascinating beast," Severus said, sounding sincere.

X

**Okay... another long one! YAY ME! Lol. Review Review Review! Always review! I love 'em. YAY REVIEWERS!!!**


	6. Secrets

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe. The only things in this story I own are the plot and the Volaticus Panthera. Thank you!

X

THOUGHT KEY:_ Hermione's thoughts_… **Snape's thoughts**… **_Artemis' thoughts_**

X

They began walking back, this time at a much more leisurely pace. Artemis was sleeping soundly in Hermione's gentle arms and it seemed as though everything was much more peaceful and beautiful now that they weren't afraid of walking into a trap. The trees above them filtered the sunlight, making a beautiful pattern around them and the sound of bird songs and Artemis' rhythmic purring created an almost sleepy milieu. She turned her head to look at Severus and saw that he had a small, content smile just barely curving his lips upward. She turned her head away quickly so he wouldn't notice and replace it with his usual scowl. However, she continued to steal glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

They walked through Hogsmeade, ignoring the strange looks they were getting. (Not too many folks go jogging toward the shrieking shack and then walk calmly back with a PANTHER, y'know?) Just as they were passing one of the local stores that she had not noticed before, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She approached the window, sighing. It was the most beautiful shirt she had ever seen… It was a dark, emerald green with bright gleaming white jewels embroidered into it in a spiraling pattern. It was a beautiful design, as well- tight enough to show a girls figure, but not so tight as to look tacky, with long sleeves that were open down her arms and closed tightly around her wrists. She looked at the tag and sighed again.

"Damn! 100 galleons? It must be made with real silk… and those must be real diamonds. It was even my size and everything!" she sighed and was about to turn and continue walking when she caught a glimpse of flowing black robes entering the shop. She stopped to wait and when he emerged she prepared to berate him.

"Here," he said, handing the bag to her. She opened it and saw the exact shirt that she had been admiring in the window and gasped. She opened her mouth but he held up a hand to silence her. "I know you wanted, you were practically drooling on their window. I told you I was going to buy you something today, and I did."

"But- this is far too expensive! What if the diamonds fall off? What if I lose it or it rips? It's much too extravagant for me…" she said, but, seeing that he was unwavering, clutched the handle of the bag in her hands and said, "Thank you."

"It was no problem," he said, "The money is not a factor, trust me."

"Well, now I have to follow this? I'm going to have to get you something spectacular," she said, "But what?"

He eyed her suspiciously. **What have I started?**

X

They walked into Hogwarts and Artemis, sensing so many magical beings, uncloaked her wings and jumped to the floor. She looked around warily. Hermione smiled, already feeling an affinity with this animal. She kneeled next to her and stroked her back affectionately.

"It's okay Artemis. The people here are friends," Hermione said, and the cat immediately relaxed, "Good girl. Alright, so… I guess I'll be seeing you tonight?"

"I thought we might go and talk to Dumbledore about your new- friend," he replied, eyeing the creature.

"Oh! Of course, come on Artemis," Hermione said, walking with Artemis next to her. Surprisingly, she was only just barely larger than Crookshanks had been, but was in much better shape. As they walked up to the Headmaster's office, Artemis seemed to grow before their very eyes. By the time they reached the gargoyle statue, she was more than twice her original size. And then it dawned on Hermione.

"Oh- duh!" she exclaimed, "The Volaticus Panthera will _not_ grow until it has met it's other half, at which point it will begin to grow at an extraordinary rate. Did you know that once it reaches its full size, the Volaticus Panthera is just a couple inches shorter than the original panther?" she continued this rate of speech even as the staircase ascended with them on it, "… They're nearly immortal, you know. They last many generations in a family… they're kind of like house elves, now that I think about it…"

"Hermione, if it will make you feel better about yourself, why don't you… I don't know…. Write a six foot essay on the Volaticus Panthera and ask hand it in?" he asked.

She actually seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before Dumbledore opened the door to his office and beckoned them to enter. They complied, with Artemis still following them, very near her definite size. The top of her head now reached just below Hermione's waist. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the creature, who took to the man immediately.

"I like him," a soft, dulcet voice suddenly said, making them jump.

They gaped at Artemis. "Excuse me?" Hermione stuttered.

"The old man… I like him. He has a good aura… so does the Dark One," Artemis said.

"You can talk?" she exclaimed, "I never read about that!"

"That's because no one ever let us stay around long enough to find out…" she said sadly, "And I can't actually talk- don't have any lips. What you're hearing is an open telepathic link. I also share a closed one with you, Hermione."

"Well… that's- that's-"

"Something you don't know!" Severus finished, "Finally!"

"I was going to say that it was really cool, but it's definitely something I didn't know," she said, "Which is pretty cool in itself. I don't get many surprises."

Artemis chuckled softly, as did Dumbledore. "You two are funny," Artemis said.

"Yes… well, Headmaster, we did come here for a reason," Severus said, composing himself, "We came to ask your opinion on what exactly to do with Artemis."

"What is there to do? You can't exactly hide her, Severus. The school will find out eventually," Dumbledore said, "So I suggest you get ready for dinner, as I'm sure you have- _plans_ afterward, am I right?"

Hermione and Severus exchanged a glance that communicated one simple phrase. 'He knows…' They nodded and left the office, parting outside and going their opposite ways.

"So, Artemis, what do you like to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just about anything," she said, "I'm not too picky."

"I think you're going to love my friends," Hermione stated, grinning, "They're going to love you."

"You really think so?" Artemis turned her brilliant blue gaze up to Hermione, her eyes clearly displaying a blatant hope.

"Of course…" Hermione said, scratching the back of her neck lightly, making Artemis purr loudly.

Thankfully, there were no students around at this time and they made it to Gryffindor Common Room without incidence. However, entering it was a different story. As soon as they all saw Hermione they opened their mouths to bombard her with questions about her 'date', but when they saw her- ahem- companion, they fell silent. Hermione smiled. _I told you they'd like you…_

_**Sure doesn't seem like it.**_

_Oh… just wait._

Sure enough, Harry and Ron were the first to break the silence and rushed over to Hermione. They hesitated a moment before Hermione nodded and they kneeled beside Artemis and began senselessly doting upon her. This created a general riot as everybody began fighting for a turn to approach the gorgeous black cat. Artemis had folded her wings into her back, so they were no longer in the way.

Hermione couldn't distinguish one question from the next so she finally held up her hands and cleared her throat. "Um... could I maybe sit down? I'll tell you everything I promise, if you'll just let me sit down."

They obeyed and soon Hermione was sitting in a large plush chair with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, and about 7 other Gryffindors gathered around her. Artemis was lying at her feet, tail swishing contentedly. Many of the other Gryffindors had left, having only wanted to see the rare beast, not hear the origins and life story of it.

"Okay, to start off, her name is Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the wilderness. She is a Volaticus Panthera, which is Latin for Winged Panther. They are a breed thought to be extinct…" she noticed that Neville had his hand up, "Neville this isn't class, what is it?"

"If it's a 'winged' Panther, then where are its wings?" he asked.

Artemis unfolded her wings, flapped them once in an almost lazy gesture, before folding them once again into her back. "That answers that question," Seamus said.

"Right… Anyway, they're supposed to be extinct, though they obviously aren't. They possess strong magical powers and are immune to _all_ spells and curses- yes, Harry, even the Unforgivables. They pass this trait on to their familiar, who will still be slightly affected by strong curses and not affected at all by weaker ones," she said, grinning when she noticed that none of them had lost interest, "Each Volaticus Panthera has only _one_ person who is compatible with them and can be called their familiar. I found her in a tree after she controlled Sev- ah… Professor Snape's body and made it walk to the Shrieking Shack, actually. She just jumped into my arms."

"That thing jumped into your arms?" Dean exclaimed, "Ouch!"

"Oh, she was much smaller then! You see, they don't grow until they meet their other half and then they grow very, very fast," she said. _Major Déjà vu!_

_**Tell me about it… I really think your friends should read more often.**_

_Welcome to my world!_ Hermione laughed to herself, wondering how she had managed to be worthy of such a creature.

**_Just lucky, I guess…_ **This only made Hermione chuckle more. "Well, that's the story, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get to dinner," Hermione said, "Do you want to wait here, Artemis?"

Her only response was a soft growl, but she stood and walked over to Harry, who took to scratching her ears. Hermione chuckled. _I'll take that as a yes…_

**_I'll catch up_.**

Hermione nodded, walking down to the Great Hall. She sat down at the table and was soon joined by the rest of the Gryffindors. She silently wondered where Artemis was, but figured that she was enjoying a little cat nap before dinner. Just as she was biting into a chicken leg, Artemis' voice rang in her head. **_Can you open this infernal door? I've been trying for a few minutes, but I've got no thumbs!_**

Hermione stood up and walked up to the doors, ignoring the confused looks that were being shot her way. She opened the doors and Artemis strolled in as though she owned the place. Dumbledore sat forward in her seat, waiting for the students' reactions. They simply stared and Hermione rested one hand on the large creature's back and proceeded back to her spot at the Gryffindor table. As soon as she sat down, the buzz of whispers began.

Hermione merely smirked.

"Oh no! Hermione, stop that! You look like Snape when you smirk like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Dark One?" Artemis asked, sufficiently silencing the _entire_ Great Hall. Severus, Dumbledore, and Remus, who had been rehired to teach DADA this year, were the only ones who seemed unfazed by all of this. (Remus had been filled in on the whole thing by Dumbledore.)

"His name is Severus, but yes… the Dark One," Hermione replied, glaring at a couple seventh year Ravenclaws who were gaping.

"Oh… I've never seen him smirk," Artemis replied, not noticing the shocked expressions on everybody's faces.

"Attend one of his classes and you'll see plenty of smirks…" Hermione muttered, "Now would you all quit staring? If you're so confused, try looking it up! IN A BOOK!"

Harry and Ron burst into laughter, breaking the ice at the Gryffindor table. Hermione turned back to her dinner, grabbing a large pork steak and a blueberry roll, placing them on an extra plate that appeared out of nowhere, and setting it down in front of Artemis. Three more rolls and two more steaks, along with a chicken leg and a bowl of apple cider was Artemis' dinner.

"Jeez, Hermione, could you spoil her a bit more?" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed. "I can't help it. Artemis is my equal, so she should be treated as such, shouldn't she?"

"Well… yeah, that makes sense," he said.

"Of course it does. I'm Hermione Granger- I'm never wrong!" she said, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him cockily.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her, patting Artemis on the head briefly.

"Hey Draco…" she said, glancing at the Head Table and seeing Severus narrow his eyes. She slid over, motioned for Parvati to do the same, and Draco took the seat. Hermione leaned into him, whispering something into his ear that made him chuckle.

"More games?" he asked, and she nodded, "Naughty girl…"

"I know… did you want something by the way?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, I wanted to know what time the meeting would be." Draco replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, that… what time is it now?" she said.

"About six thirty," Harry answered.

"Right… how about eight o'clock? That'll give me an hour and thirty minutes to compose my thoughts and such," she said.

"Perfect. So… how was your date with Sev?" Draco asked.

"Obviously it went pretty well," she said, "I have a familiar, as you can see."

"Yeah… real cool. Although I though that the Volaticus Panthera went extinct," he said.

Hermione threw her arms around him. "Thank Merlin, you know what she is! Finally someone who reads!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, my mum told me stories about them. I heard a lot about mythological creatures when I was little," Draco said.

"I don't care, the important thing is that you know!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

X

Severus watched with distaste at the affectionate display below him. He narrowed his eyes to mere slits when she kissed him. How dare the boy sit there and openly undermine his claim on Hermione? **Whoa! Hold on Severus. Since when have you had a claim on her? And since when do you get jealous? Get it together!**

He still couldn't help the pang in his heart when he heard her melodious laughter float up to him. His expression softened when she flashed him a brilliant smile. Still… he would have to talk to her about what _exactly_ is going on between her and Draco. He watched as she stood up and walked out, with Artemis in tow, and followed only a few minutes later.

X

Hermione was pacing in his office, eyes darting about the room nervously. Her thoughts had been gathered long ago, so she had no idea why she had requested such a late meeting. She would need to be well rested for tomorrow anyway… _Oh Merlin! Tomorrow! I don't even have a dress! I don't know if Mum and Dad are coming… I don't know what-_

_**Hermione… calm down! Sit down, okay? You'll be fine.**_

Hermione complied and sat down in the large recliner near the hearth. The door slid open and she jumped up. She turned quickly to see Severus enter. She sighed and nearly sat down- until she saw his expression. He looked angry and- frightening. He shut the door behind him and she met him halfway across the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What exactly is your relationship with Draco?" he replied, sounding as though he was restraining himself.

"What are you-? Oh! That! We're only friends, trust me. He's head over heels for Ginny, how could I ever betray her like that?" she grinned, "Oh dear, I've said too much."

"Then why, exactly, are you constantly hanging all over him?" he asked.

"Listen, we were only playing… we noticed that you looked kind of jealous the other day and decided to explore that notion further," she said, "That's all! Do you honestly think I would fall for the Prince of Slytherin when I've got the King right in front of me?"

"So it was just a game?" he said, sounding hurt.

"No! It wasn't a game, I swear, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining it!" she exclaimed, "Besides, I kiss _all_ of my guy friends- _on the cheek_."

"Not Draco. It was a bit more than just a friendly kiss on the cheek this morning," he said, unable to help himself. **Why am I getting so worked up over something so trivial?**

"Listen, I have never kissed any guy the way I kiss you, okay?" she said, hoping that that would help to ease any insecurity she may have created.

"Really…" he said skeptically.

"Yes- really!" she said, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers, "Nobody else is worth kissing."

X

Eight o'clock rolled along rather quickly after that. Hermione and Severus sat on the floor with Artemis and Cassandra, who had joined them, perfectly content in each others' company. _Just one big happy family…_ Hermione thought, smiling to herself. A knock sounded on the door at eight on the dot. Hermione and Severus stood, and Hermione answered the door. Surely enough, there stood about twenty Slytherins. Among them were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Andrew Green. Hermione felt a pang at guilt when she recognized Andrew as one of her petitioners. However, she pushed it aside and ushered them in.

She shut and locked the door, turning to the group of former enemies. "Now, what I am about to tell you must be kept a complete secret. In order to make sure that it remains so, you all must commit to a wizard's oath. You, as well, Severus."

He sighed and approached the circle. "Alright," she continued, "Just stand in a circle- like you are- and hold out your wands." She walked around the circle, uttered the incantation, and touched her wand to each person's, just like in her fifth year. "This oath is one that I invented, finding the previous one… lacking. Every time you try to tell someone who is not _completely_ trustworthy, whether by your knowledge or not, your voice will cease to work. If you try to write something about it, your fingers will do nothing but write out absurd phrases, and if you try to mouth it, your lips will disappear."

Draco and Blaise couldn't help but snicker at this thought. They were both, no doubt, imagining a voiceless, lipless Pansy. Hermione grinned. After explaining what the DA is and what it is for she asked the room if they were all still interested. She smiled when she got an affirmative from every occupant. "That's great! You all have no idea how thrilled this makes me- or how thrilled it will make the rest of them. We've been dying to induct more Slytherins all year."

"Well of course… you can't have Dumbledore's Army without school unity," Andrew said.

"Exactly! Here are your galleons… I explained them already. Always keep it with you, and if you have trouble finding the room, I'm sure Draco or Blaise can help you find your way. Now… Holy shit, it's nearly eleven!"

Every occupant of the room looked to Severus to see his reaction to her outburst. However, he had suddenly sparked up a conversation with Artemis about the weather. This drew several giggles from the girls and shakes of the head from the guys. Hermione merely shrugged.

"Right, we'd all best be off to our dormitories before curfew. I hope to see you all at our next meeting! Bye!" she called as they filed out, conversation about the DA buzzing through them.

As soon as they were all gone, Hermione practically collapsed onto the floor. Artemis walked over to her with Severus. He shook his head at her and she sent him a rather un-ladylike hand gesture. He chuckled, hoisting her up.

"Do you think you can make it to your dorm?" he asked.

"No… and I don't really want to, either," she replied.

He carried her into his room, followed by Artemis and Cassandra, and set her down on his bed. He nearly turned away, but Hermione caught his sleeve in her hand.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," she stated groggily.

"Surely you aren't implying that…" he raised an eyebrow.

"That a man sleep- and nothing else- in the same bed as his fiancée? Never! Come on, don't be so old fashioned. It's not like we're going to shag or anything," she said, propping herself up with her elbow. She almost added a 'yet' onto the end of that statement, but thought better of it. They would get to that when it was time. "Come on… nobody will have to know, but I won't have you sleeping on the couch. If anybody should sleep on the couch it should be me."

It seemed as though not only Hermione, but Cassandra and Artemis, too, were looking at him expectantly. How on God's green earth did he manage to saddle himself with- not one- but _three_ nagging women? He sighed and climbed under the covers with her.

"This is to remain our little secret," he said, pulling her impulsively into his arms.

She snuggled backward into the warmth of his hard chest. "Right," she breathed, basking in the feel of his arms around her, "Our little secret…"

X

There! Done! I am sooo proud of myself! I'm getting good at this long chapter thing… don't ya think? Review review review! I'm making longer chapters because of all the reviews I get, so props to all who review! Yay for you!! There should be a parade at the end of the story in YOUR HONOUR! In fact- there will be! So Review if you want your name mentioned in Sara's Parade for Reliable Reviewers! TTFN


	7. Contractual Agreements Fulfilled Part On...

Contractual Agreements Fulfilled; Part One

X

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe. The only things in this story I own are the plot and the Volaticus Panthera. Thank you!

X

THOUGHT KEY:_ Hermione's thoughts_… **Snape's thoughts**… **_Artemis' thoughts_**

X

_Don't want to get up…_ Hermione thought as she rolled over. She nearly screamed when her face came in contact with a very hard, very _male_ chest. She sat up quickly and looked down at the sleeping figure of her fiancé. She smiled when she saw his face. Asleep he had a look of almost angelic passivity.

"Oh shit…" she groaned, remembering what the day would bring. She checked the clock on the wall and groaned even louder. It was already nearly 7:30! She really hoped that Dumbledore and McGonagal had already taken care of everything as she practically jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on the pure white dress and robes that Madame Pomfry had made for her and rushed from the room, leaving only a note.

"What should I do?" Artemis asked.

"Wake him up, and then meet me by the lake," Hermione instructed, smiling. She ran through the hallways, ignoring the stares and snickers that met her. However, she had only just reached the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeons when none other than Professor Minerva McGonagal rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Hermione! What are you doing in the dungeons?" she exclaimed, rushing over to her, "Don't tell me that you stayed there all night."

"Well…" _So much for 'our little secret'… Sorry Severus_, she thought, "Actually…"

"Oh Hermione, he didn't… did he?" she asked quietly, aware of the fact that a few students were already up and about.

"Did he… what?" she replied, and then it dawned on her, "Oh! No! No, he didn't… he wouldn't! I was just terribly exhausted- magically and mentally- and didn't think I could make it to my dorm, so he allowed me the use of his bed. That's _all,_ I swear."

"Good… For a moment, I assumed the worst," McGonagal said, "Now come along, we have to get you ready."

_I thought I _was_ ready…_

X

It was seven forty-five and Hermione was finally "ready". However, as she looked at her reflection, she honestly couldn't tell you what had been done differently. She shrugged and followed McGonagal out onto the grounds. The actual ceremony was going to be held under the large oak that stood by the lake. There was still fifteen minutes until the wedding would proceed, and Hermione could see everybody _except_ her parents.

Ten minutes later, when she was still wondering who was going to walk her down the aisle, her parents finally arrived. She sighed. _Always fashionably late, eh?_ She moved to greet them, but they beat her to it. Her mum practically ran to her and hauled her into a tight embrace. Her dad also hugged her, but it was much more reserved. It was then that she noticed the tears shining in her mum's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! I never should have let you see that letter…" her mother said, trailing off.

"Who cares if she saw the letter? We never should have let her come to this school, let alone get so involved in this _magic_!" George Granger exclaimed.

Hermione had to fight to hide the hurt on her face, but it still shone in her eyes. "There's nothing you can do about it now… and you always said you'd walk me down the aisle, Dad."

"Yes, but not to your _Professor_!" he hissed, "What kind of place are they running when a child can be forced into a marriage with her professor, a man twenty years her senior?"

"Dad… it's started. Let's just go, we can talk about it all later," Hermione said, linking her arm in her dad's. He walked her down the aisle, just as they had always planned, but as he let his daughter go, he shot the groom his most malevolent glare. Severus merely smirked back at him.

The wedding ceremony went unbelievably fast… or faster than Hermione had expected. A wizarding marriage ceremony had considerably fewer vows to recite than a muggle one. It was finally time to place the rings on each others' fingers- but there were no rings!

"I have the rings," Dumbledore said, walking over to them with box, "These were my parents' rings, and I believe you will enjoy them."

They opened the box he held and Hermione gasped. The ring that was obviously fashioned for a female was a rose gold band with a sparkling ruby between two diamonds that were shaped like two lion's paws. The one for the male was a silver band with emeralds embedded into it all around. The band, she saw, was made up of several snakes. They looked up at Dumbledore questioningly.

"My father and mother were also a Slytherin and a Gryffindor," he whispered, winking.

Hermione smiled and slipped the ring onto Severus' finger. It automatically adjusted to fit his finger. He slipped her ring onto her finger, and it did the same. The man who was performing the ceremony said the final words and Severus leaned down to kiss her, briefly deepening it before pulling away. The female students in the audience made cooing noises at the display while the males tried to hide their disgust. Except, of course, for Draco, who thought it was about damn time! They walked back down the aisle and Dumbledore announced that they would now be moving to the Great Hall for the reception and for photos. Hermione sighed, somehow sensing that this was going to be a long day.

They walked to the Great Hall together and found that it was almost as full as it was at the beginning of the year feast. Most of the Slytherins that she had met with were there, along with most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and all of the Gryffindors. As soon as she walked into the room she was swept into the crowd. All around her people were congratulating her, hugging her, and offering their condolences. Several students actually asked her if she was being forced into it. She laughed. In a way she _was_ forced into it. Though, in a way, she had been the one to force Severus to marry her.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, running over to her with Draco, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and a few of their other close friends in tow.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" she asked, grinning.

"You were just married to your professor and all you have to say is _'what's up'_?" Ginny laughed, "Same old Hermione. Marriage won't change her."

"Of course not! Even if it is to a snake," she said, darting a glance at Severus, who was speaking with a few of his fellow professors.

"I wonder what McGonagal is telling him," Ron muttered, noticing where her eyes had strayed.

"Probably to be gentle on the wedding night," Luna said in her wispy voice.

Harry, Ron, and Draco all glared at her. "Oh come off it!" Hermione exclaimed, hands on hips, "If the entire contractual agreement is not carried out, I will be given to the next most prominent suitor- a.k.a. THE MALFOYS. No offense Drake."

"None taken- and do not call me that," he growled.

"We know," Harry said, "We just _really_ don't want to have to think about that right now…"

"Yeah… or ever," Ron added with a shudder.

"You know, he is a very good kisser… I wonder what it'll be like…" Hermione said with a wicked grin.

"Shut up!" Draco exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands, "I don't want to hear it!"

"But I do!" Ginny said, "You'll tell me all about it in the morning, won't you?"

"Of course! What are best friends for?" she said, giggling madly at the identical looks plastered on the boys' faces.

"Excuse me," Severus said, coming to stand beside Hermione, "May I borrow her for a minute?"

"Of course- _Professor_," Ginny said with a wink.

As Severus led Hermione away, they heard- quite distinctly- "_Her_ has a name, y'know!" They grinned. Oh yeah… Hermione would definitely give him a run for his money.

X

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, when they had finally gotten through the crowd and into the hallway.

"I actually just wanted out of there," he replied, making her laugh.

"You may be intimidating in the classroom, but when it comes to social events, I believe that I'm the superior being," she said.

"You can have your bloody social events," he growled.

"You know, that's very sexy," she said softly.

"What?" he sputtered, completely caught off guard by the turn in topic.

"When you growl like that… it's sexy," she replied almost nonchalantly.

"Oh… good, I can use that then," he said, smirking.

"Good… I look forward to it, Professor," she retorted.

"Please refrain from calling me that later tonight," he said.

"Oh, I won't… unless, of course, you want me to," she replied, smiling sweetly.

He raised his eyebrows at the daring challenge. "I'll have to consider that little role play," he said. She simply gaped at him. "Ah, have I rendered you speechless."

"I just didn't think you were so kinky," she replied, walking back into the Great Hall.

He followed her reluctantly, still wondering how he had been sucked into marriage to a student. They had just entered the room when they were confronted by Hermione's parents.

"_Now_ may we discuss this?" George hissed.

"There is really nothing to discuss, Dad. I'm already married and there's no way to reverse it," Hermione replied.

George paled. Anne Granger took her daughter's petit hand in her own, firm grasp. "Hermione, dear, I'm sorry, but your father and I cannot support this."

"I understand," she said, pulling her hand back, "But if you _honestly_ can't support me in my decision, then I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's clear that I won't be seeing you again, Mum," Hermione said, wincing slightly at the pain in her heart.

"Nonsense! We'll take you away from this wretched place and burn everything that connects you to it!" George exclaimed, grabbing her arm, "They can't tie _my_ daughter down like this…"

"No! I'm staying here, where I belong," she said, "I'm _sorry_, but- you should go."

"You don't know what you're saying! That man has put you under some spell, hasn't he? You would never behave like this normally- I taught you better!" he growled, rounding on Severus, who had been watching the scene unfold in utter disbelief.

"No, Dad! Just leave!" Hermione said, placing herself between her father and her professor- or husband, now. "Please, just go."

With one last threatening glare, which promised that this was not the end, George Granger turned in a huff and escorted his quivering wife out of the room. This, of course, left Hermione with a severely broken heart and a very confused husband.

Just as Severus opened his mouth to speak, there came a great guffaw of laughter from their left. Hermione turned to see a man with long, black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, and glittering black eyes. He was nearly identical to Severus, except that this man was about a half foot taller and had a pleasant plumpness… making him look like a large Teddy-Snape. He approached with a petit woman. She was… small- there was no other word for it- with golden brown hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. She had a small, amused smile spread across her face as she looked from the tall Severus look-alike to Severus himself and then, lastly, to Hermione.

The man laughed again, throwing his head back as he did so. "Do you see Elise? I told you we would run into them eventually! Sorry we missed the ceremony. We were stopped, most unfortunately, by Malfoy Sr."

"Horrible man… but we are socially obligated to at the very least be civil," Elise sighed, grimacing.

"Hermione, may I introduce my parents," Severus said, "Elise and Ivan Snape."

"You can call me mom," she said, smiling as she pulled Hermione into a warm embrace.

"Er… thank you," she said. Immediately she got the impression that Elise was a very _motherly_ mother. The kind that always had fresh cookies waiting for you after school- and then said you could have one when your homework was done.

"Severus, she's even prettier than you told us," Ivan said, elbowing his son in the ribs.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said.

"Hermione, where are your parents? They should be celebrating this day with you," Elise said, scanning the crowd.

"I told them- to leave. I guess I don't have parents anymore," she said sadly.

"Codswallop!" Ivan exclaimed, smiling brilliantly, "You have _us_, now. Welcome to the family, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said, through her gathering tears, "Very much." **_Hermione, are you okay?_**

_Yes, Artemis... I'm fine. Or I will be, at least. But I need to get out of here before I make a fool out of myself or start crying- or both._

**_Okay... I'll tell the husband._** Hermione mentally groaned at the title. **_That's what he is, now, isn't it?_**

_Just tell him!_

**_Okay, okay! Sheesh..._**

**_Severus? Hey, SEVERUS!_**

**What now, you bloody feline?**

**_Hermione wants to get out of there. Scratch that... she needs to get out of there. It's too much for her to handle right now._**

He looked over at Hermione, who looked as though she would fade away at any given moment. He sighed.

**Very well... oh- and Artemis?**

**_What?_**

**You will be spending tonight withthe youngest Weasley.**He heard her echoing chuckle in his head and closed off the pathway to his mind.

"Mother, Father," Severus said, placing his arm around her shoulders, "I think we've had quite enough excitement for one day. Can you take care of the rest of the guests?"

"Of course," Elise said, "Take her away from here… I'm sure it's been a harrowing day for her."

"Yes, Mother," he replied, escorting Hermione out of the Great Hall.

X

Review! Don't forget! Okay? Tell me what your thoughts are… and other such stuff. Until next time! Au revoir!


	8. Giving Up VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Alright. I'm sure you're all going to be very upset, but I've decided to discontinue this story… I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I've just lost all inspiration to write het. Sad, but true. **

**However, you should be happy to know that I still quite enjoy reading it! Therefore, I've decided to pass the torch along to somebody else. That's right. I'm giving my story away. Lol. **

**If you would like to take over this story, please leave a review with your e-mail address. It'll be kind of like a contest. I don't believe in first-come, first-serve, so I'll be looking at things like; how many stories you've already got published, how many of those are works in progress (trust me, it's NOT a good idea to start spreading yourself too thin), what your writing style is like, your basic knowledge of the Harry Potter **_**books**_**, and… well, how much you'd like to take over.**

**Whomever I chose to pass this story onto will be given COMPLETE creative license to alter the chapters I've already posted and take the story in whatever direction he/she wishes. I will also let you know that this is NOT the only story I'm passing on.**

**The list is as follows:**

"**Bound in Darkness"- a Severus/Hermione **_**Marriage Law**_** fanfiction**

"**Healing"- an Inu Yasha fanfiction, Kagome/Sesshomaru**

"**In Love with the Devil"- a Hermione/Draco fanfiction**

"**Memories"- a Snarry fanfiction **

"**Twisted Fate"- another Severus/Hermione fanfiction**

**I only ask that you keep the pairing as it is. You may change whatever side pairings you like, change the time-frame, whatever! You may be wondering why "Loving Hate", "Moving On", and "Pen Pals" are not on the list. This is because… well, they're kind of like my babies. LH and MO have so many chapters already and are too of my most well-written and well-though out stories, so I just can't give them up. And I have Pen Pals already written on paper. I just have to find that ever-elusive binder! (I know it's here **_**somewhere**_

**SO! Like I said, if you're interested in taking a story, leave a review WITH THAT STORY and I'll let you know within the next week. That's how long this is open. ONE WEEK. **

**When I choose an author, I will post an author's note on each story informing the readers of who they need to look for in order to read the new and continued version of the story!**

**P.S. If anybody finds somebody who is posting my stories of their own volition, without my permission, please let me know. My e-mail is And if **_**I**_** find anybody who is doing this- and I **_**WILL**_** be checking- I will immediately report them. **

**Thank you all so much for your continued praise and support and I hope to hear from all of you hopeful new authors and fanfiction alumni!**

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessofDarkness11  
**


End file.
